Ellipsis
by Gryffic
Summary: Fighting isn’t the clean, lovely and thrilling brawl we all see. Being a Smasher isn’t the glorified life in the Smash Mansion we hear about. No, it’s hard, it’s cruel and it’s heartbreaking. One shot.


Ellipsis

By Gryphic

Fighting isn't the clean, lovely and thrilling brawl we all see. Being a Smasher isn't the glorified life in the Smash Mansion we hear about. No, it's hard, it's cruel and it's heartbreaking.

I do not own SSBB. Oh, and there aren't any intentional pairings in here. This takes place in the same 'universe' as Remembrance.

* * *

_**.**_

It was a hard day of fighting.

The curse was too strong for them. It made them fight, even after they felt they couldn't.

It pushed them to their limits.

He thought he could overcome this. He thought that by fulfilling the curse continuously, that it would just tire and leave him alone. He wanted the power the curse promised but not the insanity.

But it didn't.

Kirby was flat on the floor, panting heavily and wincing in pain. Jigglypuff was leaning against the pillar, whimpering softly.

And it was his fault.

Meta Knight had endured harder than the other two puffballs, but even he was brought down.

He just stood there, numb with tiredness, his sword dropped, his cape limp. His eyes shadowed and sad.

And he could feel it, the damned curse. It was working its terrible way through his mind, whispering about blood and death and battles.

Kirby slowly stood up, sweating but determined. Jigglypuff did a half hearted jiggle and walked to the ruined stage.

Meta Knight followed his friends and took up a weary battle stance.

Then the curse **really** hit.

To an audience, it would seem as an otherworldly spirit had possessed the three. They began to fight like demons or beasts, attacking and dodging and using every dirty trick in the book.

All the chivalry that Meta Knight might have once had was lost in the scuffle to defeat his opponents. In fact, to the audience it would seem they really hated each other, when in fact it was just the curse.

_**.**_

Jigglypuff jumped high above Kirby. She, or rather _the curse_, prepared to 'dive bomb' the other pink puffball, but then she was knocked away by a familiar blue being with wings.

Kirby then sucked up Jigglypuff, waddled over to the side and spat her out just as Meta Knight slashed him.

The Pokemon jumped back onto the platform – straight into Kirby's mouth. Again, she was spat out at the side and again she jumped onto the platform. This basically continued until Meta Knight found a smash ball. He attacked it, got near Jigglypuff and whacked her with the cape.

Result? Jigglypuff being K.Oed by Galaxia Darkness.

She squealed as she fell off the stage and landed on the grass. All of a sudden, the curse left her.

Bruises and cuts appeared on the small Pokemon's body. The pain hit her and she stumbled against the pillar, pained.

Time seemed to float slowly past. There was nothing but the pain. Nothing but…

And through the pain, Kirby and Meta Knight were still at it. The pink puffball had copied Meta Knight's ability and they seemed to be tornadoes, blowing past each other.

Jigglypuff wondered vaguely why she had been cursed. Yeah, she was much more powerful than other generic Jigglypuffs. Yet she was weaker than other Smashers, like Meta Knight, Kirby, Lucario… Or it seemed that way. They won more brawls than her.

The world seemed fuzzy to the Pokemon. Maybe this was one fight too many. Yet…

Then she heard Kirby running up to her and the fuzziness went away.

_**.**_

He had won. Won one of many battles. How many battles was it? How many more battles?

Why didn't he just leave? Why didn't the Smashers just stay away from each other?

_Because the desire to be more powerful is greater_, answered an inner voice. _Because you are weak and you need to be strong._

He pushed the thought away and jumped off the stage. Behind him, a battered Meta Knight followed, not even caring that he lost.

Jigglypuff, the poor girl, was on the verge of unconsciousness. She opened her eyes weakly as Kirby ran up to her. He looked at her body and gave a weary glare at Meta Knight.

The small knight responded with a who-cares look. He gestured at Jigglypuff and at the _Halberd_, sitting next to the stage.

What could he be thinking? Surely Meta Knight knew that the _Halberd_ was a 'stage', one of those places that the curse of the Smasher would happen more often? He may get Jigglypuff killed!

Kirby watched as Meta Knight half heartedly flew over to the giant air ship and returned a few minutes later, holding a Pokemon Potion in his gloved hand.

They applied the potion to Jigglypuff and left her there, sleeping.

They had to leave soon. One more battle tonight could wreck them.

So regrettably, Kirby, Jigglypuff and Meta Knight parted ways, nowhere closer to beating the curse.

Fighting was always hard.

Always.

* * *

If you were confused about the order of narration, it's Meta Knight, Jigglypuff, Kirby. Kirby's probably the most OOC, but fighting does that to you.


End file.
